


I’m Single (Not Available)/单身，不约

by GravitationalSingularity, venhazel



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitationalSingularity/pseuds/GravitationalSingularity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel
Summary: 他那七岁的养子走到他跟前问道：“蝙蝠侠是你的男朋友吗？”





	I’m Single (Not Available)/单身，不约

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GravitationalSingularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitationalSingularity/gifts).
  * A translation of [I’m Single (Not Available)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867202) by [GravitationalSingularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitationalSingularity/pseuds/GravitationalSingularity). 



标题：I’m Single (Not Available) 单身，不约

作者：GravitationalSingularity

原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11867202

警告：无

摘要: 他那七岁的养子走到他跟前问道：“蝙蝠侠是你的男朋友吗？”

 

“没事的，布鲁斯。你男朋友会把他们牙都打掉的！”迪克说道。他把自己的脑袋往栏杆之间的空隙里挤，就为了能在他所谓的那位男朋友入场的时候看得清楚点儿。布鲁斯推测迪克脑袋里一定在想象着那一整套精心编排过的场景：破碎的玻璃，飞扬的披风，三个连空翻，再加上个奥林匹克式的屈膝落地。迪克的脸都被栏杆挤得变形了，“现在随时马上，我准备好了。”

 

在那个巨大的鸟笼外面，一个让人蛋疼的毫无经验的绑匪手上拿着一个让人蛋疼的过时武器，和卢修斯进行着让人蛋疼的罗里吧嗦的谈判，还说出来了一个让人蛋疼的，完全透明，百分百可追踪的银行账号来给自己最后的下场宣判。布鲁斯手腕上绑着的绳结是笨拙的临场发挥的成果，是高度恐慌下的可怜尝试，布鲁斯在创纪录的时间内就能解开。虽说掰弯金属不是他的超能力，但蝙蝠侠可是对那三位密码锁有一些锁匠不会乐于听到的小想法。

 

他轻而易举就能冲出牢笼，打倒绑匪，然后按时回家吃晚饭。

 

唉，可惜迪克并不知道内情。

 

外面那些警察也是，哥谭有线电视新闻网（GNN）也是。

 

“GNN记者维琪维尔现场为您报道，我们身处哥谭广场，亿万富翁、慈善家布鲁斯韦恩和他的养子理查德格雷森被绑匪挟为人质，索取巨额赎金——”维琪停了下，“——赎金总额为一百五十万——百万？谁能举个牌子把十亿有几个零写清楚，好让那个可怜人知道他错过了什么吗？”

 

 _别在这时候启发他_ ，维琪。“警方已经确认了嫌疑人的身份——”

 

“她还真是恨你呀。”迪克评价道。

 

布鲁斯叹了口气，“她会缓过来的。别把脑袋伸那么远。”

 

“但是他落地的时候我想看见他的披风！”

 

“蝙蝠侠不会来的，迪克。现在是开始信任哥谭警局的大好时机。”

 

没啥比这话更不可信的了， 迪克翻的大白眼就是最可信的证明。

 

布鲁斯没理他，调高了接收器的音量。他刚一进酒店就在戈登身上放了个窃听器。而戈登，一如既往的，很反感他动手动脚的习惯。

 

“我建议你管好自己的手，韦恩先生。”那位局长毫不客气地直言。“你那位伴侣可是以占有欲爆棚著称。我一大早去捡他捆起来的那堆人已经够忙的了。如果你能稍微在乎点儿我的血压的话，看在上帝和所有神明的份儿上，别去试探那位蝙蝠。”

 

“哦别这么紧张兮兮的嘛，吉姆。”布鲁斯玩笑道，心里暗骂了一句——窃听器的背胶没能粘住，“这点儿小玩笑能伤到谁呀？”

 

“你这话说得轻松，韦恩，但老天知道你可是在玩火。”戈登侧身走开，窃听器钩在了他的西服上，“等你惹毛了他，最好逃远点。”

 

“你很肯定我会把事情搞砸嘛。”布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，听到通讯器里传来的回音时笑了笑。“你不想在床上加入我们吗？自己亲眼瞧瞧我俩的事儿？我俩可是情投意合，就像手和手套那样亲密无间。”

 

戈登惊叫了一声，脸一直红到脖子根儿。“把你那该死的手从我身上拿下去，不然我对天发誓我会把你铐起来。”

 

————————

哥谭警局，就像迪克认为的和布鲁斯预测的一样，一点儿作用没起。

 

“史密斯！蝙蝠灯亮起来了吗？”布鲁斯听到有人问。

 

“亮了，长官！哥谭的边边角角都被照亮了，长官！”

 

“很好！就让它一直那么亮着！”那位警察停了一下，“是不是定制过了的？”

 

“请再说一遍，长官！”

 

“是不是定制了的！”那警察吼道，“韦恩的家徽有没有投上去？那只大蝙蝠知不知道他的小情人儿今晚去不成蝙蝠洞了？赶紧他妈的刺激他一下！”

 

布鲁斯瑟缩了一下。他可不希望自己的面部剪影被投到天上去。卢修斯一定觉得非常好笑。

 

“有蝙蝠出现的迹象吗？戈登？”

 

“还没呢，杰瑞。看来我们这位常驻义警今晚可是费了不少时间打扮好自己啊。” _你自己试试每天晚上把_ _二十来公斤_ _穿在身上啊，局长。_

 

“你能想象那位蝙蝠穿着晚礼服，在格兰大道上排队的情景么？”

 

“吓死人了。” 杰瑞冷冷说道。

 

“就是。”戈登表示同意。

 

\---------------

 

又过去了几分钟，迪克似乎得出了自己的结论。

 

“布鲁斯，”迪克说，双手叉腰，态度相当严肃，“是不是因为你和朱迪麦迪逊跳了舞，蝙蝠侠今晚才迟到了？”

 

布鲁斯抑制住一声低吼。那位菜鸟绑匪很明显肾上腺素飙高，快要逼近崩溃了。没经验的不难对付，但是不按套路出牌的，他知道，会很危险。

 

“迪克，我确信蝙蝠侠有更值得他费神的事儿，而不是去操心我和麦迪逊小姐之间不存在的关系。”

 

“是因为那次你把露易丝莱恩推下阳台吗？”

 

“要么是从六十层楼上掉下去，要么就被小丑来次即兴整容。你觉得莱恩小姐会倾向哪一个？”

 

“那么，”迪克思索着歪了歪头，“是因为你和戴安娜普林斯调情结果上了电视吗？”

 

“我那是在给她一个——一个派对邀请。”布鲁斯又补充道，“上一个向戴安娜求欢的男人被扔下了悬崖。”

 

“哦！是因为你给克拉克肯特送了玫瑰吗——？”

 

“听着孩子，”布鲁斯嘟囔着抱怨，“把你脑子里认为这些都是和恋爱有关的念头清出去。你救人性命不是因为在和他们恋爱，也不能因为不爱某人就扔下他们等死。超级英雄这一行不是什么你从那种九毛一本的二手小说上读到的肉麻童话罗曼史——迪克？

 

“哦，布鲁斯，我现在明白了。你跟他真是天生一对！” 迪克说道，靠得更近了些，“我只是不明白，有了你这么好的人，蝙蝠侠怎么还会迟到？”

 

布鲁斯跌后一步，花了很长一段时间思考他的人生和遗赠。就好像是按下了暂停键，过去的一幅幅画面在眼前定格，他反省着他做出的每一个狗屁糟糕决定，而上天知道他除了自己怪不了别人。

 

 _____________________

 

“布鲁斯老爷，”某天晚上阿尔弗莱德对他说，就在他刚刚走出浴室的时候，“能容我提醒您一下，理查德少爷养成了私下里探索庄园的爱好吗？”

 

“你当然可以，阿尔弗莱德，但是庄园也是他的家。天知道我自己小的时候可是没少到处闲逛。”

 

阿尔弗莱德的瞪视毫未动摇，“您的确如此，先生。您当时翻出来一包托马斯老爷坚称从没抽过的烟，还找到了一条玛莎夫人坚称从未买过的暴露长裙，等到理查德少爷发现一套符合您的体型，看上去更似动物而非人类的盔甲的时候，您打算拿什么做借口？”

 

“就说我是个狂热的但是处于深柜的角色扮演爱好者 (cosplayer) 。”布鲁斯答道，“疑神疑鬼是我的标志不是你的，阿尔弗莱德。蝙蝠洞一直锁着呢。如果那孩子有足够的脑子闯进去，那他早晚会发现我是蝙蝠侠。我带他回来就知道得承受这个风险。”

 

“这听起来固然很好，布鲁斯老爷。但即使一个孩子能破解二进制码，也并不意味着他能理解，怎么说来着，一个由截然相反的双重人格构成的双面人生这种复杂的事。”

 

布鲁斯皱了皱眉,“你是在跟我说一个孩子可以闯过声音、虹膜和指纹三重感测器，但却不能推断出我的秘密身份？”

 

“了解和接受之间的鸿沟通常比您能想象的要深广。如果我和您说托马斯老爷是另一个世界的蝙蝠侠，您会相信我吗？”

 

“那实在是太可笑了，阿尔弗莱德。我父亲是那种会在商店里认错人体模型和店员的人，然后还会在想给模特来一拳的时候自己绊上一跤。”

 

“恕我直言，先生，”阿尔弗莱德冷冰冰地说，“在理查德少爷眼里，您也一样。”

 

————————

 

布鲁斯值得被肯定的地方是，迪克并没发现蝙蝠洞。

 

实际上，他在布鲁斯的书房里找到了一片臂甲，在布鲁斯的浴室里找到了一条腰带，还在布鲁斯的卧室里找到了一块护裆。布鲁斯在厨房里清洗的那个染了血的面罩都不能称得上是线索了，根本就等于是用荧光笔写在他脑门上的大字招牌。

 

再给板上加根钉的是，当他处于中毒后的晕眩状态时——承蒙毒藤女的好意，布鲁斯也没那么费心去仔细藏好他的猫耳头套。

 

因此，他那七岁的养子走到他跟前问道：“蝙蝠侠是你的男朋友吗？”

 

一声难以置信、语无伦次的“什么？”，一句恼怒的“怎么会？是什么启发你往那个方向想的？”，或者一个陈述事实的“不”，都可以构成各种可能的回答。但他短暂地考虑了一下迪克的假想可能带来的好处，比如说，他那些突然发生的消失，还有蝙蝠侠种种太过频繁出现的迹象，全都可以用他和黑暗骑士间虚构的浪漫关系来解释。仔细考虑过后，他选择用“你到现在才发现吗？”作为回答，还得意地挑起眉毛以增加可信度。

 

“哇哦，”迪克兴奋得两眼发光，而布鲁斯思考着到底是他脑子里的哪部分认知让他兴奋成这样，“和蝙蝠侠吗？真的吗？那可真够酷的。”

 

——————————

而这，就是自掘坟墓的开始。

 

“你能带我去蝙蝠洞吗？哦等等，求求你，求求你，能不能带我去看看瞭望塔？”

 

“我想看看蝙蝠战车！你坐过蝙蝠车吗？”

 

“蝙蝠侠的战甲是用什么做的？它真的防弹吗？你有没有试着在他穿着战甲的时候掐过他？”

 

大多时候，迪克最常问的是，“他是人类吗？还是说他像闪电侠一样有超能力？”然后他就会更激动地加一句，“能把我训练成像他一样吗？”

 

心情好的时候，布鲁斯会饶有兴致地回应他那些问题。“你不认为他更像超人那样吗？”

 

迪克张开嘴巴，一嘴的麦片漏了出来。“他出太多血了。我不认为他可以很快恢复过来。”

 

布鲁斯把一盒纸巾推过餐桌。“你怎么知道的？”

 

“有一次我把衣服扔到你的洗衣篮里了，”迪克做了个苦脸，“我的衣服都染成粉色的了。”

 

“哦。”

 

“他对你好吗？”迪克问，胡乱抹了一把沾了牛奶的胸口，“要是对你不好的话我去揍他，好好教训他一顿。”

 

布鲁斯忍住了一声哼笑。“他人还不错，迪克。我感谢你对我的关心。”

 

“他人到底怎么样？”

 

“呃，喜怒无常，疑神疑鬼，操弄人心。”布鲁斯懒懒地挠了挠脖子，“有时候有情感表达障碍。他可能不是个很好的交谈对象，也绝对不喜欢依偎拥抱。”

 

迪克面色苍白，“布鲁斯，他听起来根本就是个混蛋(dick)！”

“他人还不错，真的。至少他不会在开车的时候跟你闲聊。”

 

“好吧。”迪克神秘兮兮地低声问道：“那什么——和蝙蝠侠上床是什么样的？”

 

布鲁斯差点被咖啡呛到，“你不觉得这是个很私人的问题吗？”

 

“我不会和别人讲的。”迪克小声嘀咕。

 

布鲁斯叹了口气。“这么说吧，他就像我的右手一样是个好同伴。”

 

“那是件好事还是坏事？”

 

“已经过了十个月了。我还和这人在一起。”布鲁斯耸耸肩,“我确信你可以得出自己的结论。”

 

——————

 

“先生，理查德少爷知会我说，在过去的一年里，你都一直在和自己约会。这还真是个令人不安的消息。”

 

“相信我，阿尔弗莱德，我没有变得比以前更自恋。”在阿尔弗莱德不赞成的目光下，布鲁斯进一步解释道：“那男孩发现了蝙蝠侠在庄园里频繁无理由出没的各种迹象。我以为用这个故事来当借口挺方便的。”

 

“能否容我提醒您，你编的故事通常倾向于——美国人的说法是什么来着？——转过头来打自己的脸？”

 

“声声响亮，回回如此，阿尔弗莱德。”

 

 ——————

 

布鲁斯在九点的时候看见了蝙蝠信号。而他的生日派对还开得热火朝天，维琪维尔也片刻不停地追着他跑。

 

“迪克，”他拍了拍那男孩的肩膀。“我能把你留在这儿吗？我得——”布鲁斯做出个跑路的姿势。

 

迪克冲他咧嘴一笑，敬了个礼说：“木有问题！祝你开心！”

 

布鲁斯也没多想。反正他在迪克的衣服领子下面藏了个窃听器，以防那个他正在追踪的黑帮大佬在他离席后出现。

 

就在他揍人和被人揍的间隙，他听到维琪的声音从通讯器里传来。“理查德蜜糖，你看到布鲁斯了吗？我发誓我刚刚还在吧台那儿看到过他。”

 

“他上床睡觉去了。”迪克回答。

 

“真的吗？也太早了吧。他生病了吗？”她嘀咕着，布鲁斯觉得她更像是在自言自语，而不是对着迪克说话。他险险避过小丑挥过来的长枪，牙差点没被打掉。维琪继续说道：“我甚至穿上了我最漂亮的裙子，真是可惜。”

 

“啊哈，”迪克说道，布鲁斯给小丑来了个过肩摔，两人一起砸在一顶帐篷上，四肢纠缠在一起。“那对他没用的。”

 

“哦，你懂什么，你不过就是个——”维琪厉声斥道，但她马上闭了嘴，而布鲁斯的脑袋里拉响了警报。“哦，理查德亲爱的，跟我说说，你都知道些什么？”

 

布鲁斯五点上床睡觉时，各处正在播报哥谭警局发现小丑被绑起来扔在阿甘城这一重大新闻。他睡醒的时候，他自己和他的另一个自我已经占据了各种早报的头条。

 

迪克难为情地在餐桌上对他咧嘴一笑，而阿尔弗莱德仅仅说道，“我早就告诉过你了。”

 

 ——————

“你收到了五条语音留言，来自——”电脑停顿了一下，“——超人。”

 

“开始回放。”蝙蝠侠指示。

 

“拉奥的爆烤煎饼啊，B！布鲁斯韦恩？你他妈在搞什么鬼啊？”

 

“这是不是某种像好莱坞那样的公关手段，因为你得——”

 

“接你的通讯器，B！布鲁斯他妈的韦恩，我真是不能——”

 

“电脑，删掉。删掉留言。留言删掉了吗？电脑，你能确认一下吗？”

 

“呃，B，你好？我是超人。我打过来只是想说，我——我可能喝多了以后打给你了。我不知道我到底——我想不起来我都说了什么——具体都说了什么。但我可能说了点非常不好听的，让人尴尬的话，所以——抱歉。我希望你没查留言。”

 

“回放结束。您如果想要保存——”

 

“电脑，保存到加密文件夹，‘克拉克肯特’。”他的手悬在电源键上， 转念一想，“电脑，再次回放。”

 

——————————

有关布鲁斯韦恩性取向的绯闻价值排在了他和黑暗骑士约会这块料后面。

 

在他爆出“不，我不知道他到底是谁！我俩上床的时候他别的都脱了但就是没脱头套！”还有“他是超人类还是人类有什么关系？只要他耐力持久就行了，我说的对吗露易丝？”这些回答之后，那些砸向他的问题发生了有问题的转变。

 

“韦恩先生，你换了口味后适应得还可以吗？蝙蝠战车和你的兰博基尼一样舒适吗？”

 

“韦恩先生！蝙蝠侠是个温柔的爱人吗？还是说他喜欢BDSM？”

 

“你最喜欢在哪一个滴水兽上面进行晨间性爱探险？”

相机一路跟拍，闪光灯差点没把布鲁斯晃瞎了，直到电梯门关上才好一点儿。

 

卢修斯拍了拍他的后背，安慰说：“好吧韦恩先生，就像歌里唱的，世上最伟大的爱情，就是珍爱你自己。”

 

“真是鼓舞人心。”布鲁斯咕哝着，忍受着自他迈出车门到走进办公室这一路上因媒体关注而引发的头疼。在可以预见的一段时间里，这会是他的日常生活。

 

他瞥见卢修斯那一摞文件上面有张海报，“那是什么？”

 

“这个？”卢修斯像父母逗弄小婴儿一样抖着海报。“这是格兰大道新排演的音乐剧宣传海报，富豪与蝙蝠。一出浪漫爱情喜剧，翻排自歌剧院魅影。”

 

“美女与野兽，你是指那个吧。”

 

“我可没有您的欣赏水平，韦恩先生，所以在我来看它们都是一个样的。狂躁和阴郁的你是你的菜吗？”

 

“真好笑哈。”

 

“是很好笑。”卢修斯翻过海报，“蝙蝠竭尽全力拼死拼活，就为了保证他爱人城市的安全，但是富豪却爱上了穿着闪亮红内裤的骑士。那两人进行了史诗般的殊死战斗，最后他们俩的披风都被富豪的私人飞机的发动机给绞了进去。飞机坠毁，所有人身亡，故事结束。自悲惨世界以来最催人泪下的悲剧。”

 

“卢修斯，”布鲁斯沉下脸，“请把那个出品公司的详细资料发到我办公室。距离我上次进行恶意收购已经太久了。”

——————————

 

布鲁斯的生活变成了地狱，蝙蝠侠的也没好到哪里去，就在正联认为他的私人生活是个公开事务之后。

 

“布鲁斯托马斯韦恩？”绿灯窃笑，“那就好像布莱尼亚克爱上了比扎罗。要是蝙蝠在我身边忍不了五分钟就抓狂，他怎么可能忍得了韦恩？”

 

“得了吧哈尔，这不明摆着蝙蝠侠是为了钱么？”绿箭说道，“总得有人给这个大的要死(big-ass)的卫星投钱吧？还有谁能比得上那位就没下过福布斯封面的家伙？”

 

“钱的因素被夸大了。你看过韦恩那西装裤包着的屁股了么？”绿灯提高声量，“嘿，酥皮，如果韦恩要求的话，你也会跟他干的(tap that ass)，对不？跟大蝙蝠和他的糖爹来场三人行有没有让你氪血贲涌呀？”

 

“哦闭嘴吧哈尔，这已经是性骚扰了。”

 

蝙蝠侠把手掌按在指纹感应器上，门滑开了。“绿灯，绿箭。”他冷酷地打着招呼，没理吓傻了的两人。他抓了个三明治，扑通一声坐在椅子上。

 

他还没吃完一半，有人的手臂就搭上了他的肩膀。

 

“所以，你在和布鲁斯韦恩约会。”超人滑进邻座的椅子。“你打算什么时候告诉我？你打算过要告诉我么？”

 

“把事情告诉你以后，对我有过什么好处么？”

 

“哦别这样，B，就那么一次！”超人回应，“是认真的么？你和韦恩？”

 

“我错过了啥？”闪电侠溜进他另一边的椅子，把蝙蝠侠有效地困在了他自己和超人中间。他开始往嘴里塞甜甜圈，用超音速般的速度咀嚼吞咽着，“韦恩企业会出蝙蝠侠周边么？我想给沃利买个杯子当礼物。”

 

“不会有杯子的。”蝙蝠侠说道。

 

闪电侠的脸垮了下来。

 

“他可以得到个蝙蝠镖。”

 

闪电侠的脸又亮了起来，“哦，酷！”

 

“B，关于那个我俩一直在推迟的会议——”

 

“晚点儿再说，超人。”蝙蝠侠看了眼时间。他向迪克保证过会去接他，然后带他去看电影。“我得回哥谭了。”

 

超人一路追着他走到瞭望塔边缘，“用带你一程么？”他提议。

 

蝙蝠侠不想问，但他还是问了。“怎么带？”他问道。

 

“呃，”超人结结巴巴地说道，“我可以举着你——你的飞机？或者你可以穿上宇航服然后我就——”

 

“把我像个人肉导弹似的朝哥谭丢过去？”

 

“不！”超人大叫，“当然不是。”

 

蝙蝠侠打量了他很长一段时间，然后抬起手，把钥匙指向一直处于测试中的喷气机，韦恩科技制造的。他本来也没什么理由隐藏它，现在他的那个风流韵事更是提供了充分的借口。飞机哔哔响了起来。

 

超人的脸更臭了。

 

“我会接受的，如果下回你能想出个更实际些的提议，卡尔。下次有危机的时候再见了。”

 

————————

 

这一周过得飞快，紧接着他就在自己公司的周年庆上被绑架了。

 

他的另一重自我实在是憋不住了，如果哥谭警局除了把诱饵投到天上别的什么都不会干，蝙蝠侠就要出场了，不管戴没戴头套。

 

不过首先，他得先安顿好他的年幼养子。

 

“迪克，”布鲁斯说道，“我很抱歉戳破你的幻想，但是蝙蝠侠不会来了。”

 

迪克的失望之情溢于言表。“什么？为什么？”他问道，“哦，不。你和他分手了么？”

 

“差不多那样吧。”

 

“但是为什么啊？”

 

“为什么？”布鲁斯敲着自己的头想出答案。“我们在说的可是蝙蝠侠，小子。他神经，偏执，是个自封的超级英雄，天天把揍小丑当爱好。为什么会有人想和他约会啊？”

 

 

“我会，”迪克带有挑战意味地挺起胸，“因为他善良，无私，是我知道的最勇敢的超级英雄。而我认为和他分手是你做出的最错误的决定。”

 

“迪克——”

 

突然响起了震耳欲聋的爆破声，布鲁斯把迪克紧紧搂在怀里。天花板的碎片纷纷掉落在他们周围，接着他们的绑匪就横飞着被丢到了房间另一边。

 

“超人！”迪克尖叫，兴高采烈地鼓起了掌。

 

“嗨，韦恩先生。”超人问候到，带着傻乎乎的微笑，还敬了个童子军礼。“我本来没打算插手，你知道，以免蝙蝠侠更想亲自来救你。我其实挺惊讶他到现在还没出现的，但是我肯定他被别的事情绊住了。实际上我一整晚都没听见他了，我有点不安。”他的声音逐渐减弱，“别告诉他我说了那个。”

 

他们就跟冻住似的立在那里，好像在进行一场瞪人比赛，直到迪克拉了拉布鲁斯的衬衫。

 

“抱歉，”超人摆弄着那把锁。“我扯得有点儿远了。你想要我——”

 

“就赶紧把锁打开吧。”

 

“好的，好的。当然了。”超人进一步鼓捣着那把锁，“所以你和蝙蝠侠在谈着呢，啊哈？”

 

“你现在是个记者还是个超级英雄？”

 

超人看上去有点惊讶。“我……两个都不是。只是一个问了个问题的普通人。”

 

布鲁斯严厉地瞅了他一眼，“一个非常私人的问题。”

 

“蝙蝠侠是我最好的朋友。”超人争辩道，“我关心他的情感健康，而你韦恩先生……你可是有每周换一个新口味的不良历史。”

 

“当然了。”布鲁斯冷冷地说，“你相信所有你读到的东西，不是么？”

 

“我写了其中一些，我跟你说，”超人回道，然后咬住了嘴唇。“算了随便吧。我有个博客，上面有22个粉丝，我还转发小猫照片。”

 

“我肯定你有。”布鲁斯挣脱了绳子。“你看，已经过了至少一分钟了，你还没弄开那把密码锁。我还等着你把它烧两半呢，不过，”他叹息着，“密码是1-3-5.”

 

“什么？”超人傻乎乎地问道。

 

“我来弄。”布鲁斯轻轻拨开他的手，转了转锁头上的旋钮，“开了。”

 

“自由啦！”迪克欢呼着，冲出了鸟笼。

 

“但是，”超人瞪大着眼睛看着他，“怎么弄的？”

 

“蝙蝠侠教我的。”布鲁斯说道，然后眼看着超人的表情由敬畏转变成了郁闷。

 

“好吧。当然了。”他拨弄着那把打开了的锁，显然在纠结接下来要说什么。最终他深吸一口气，说道：“我听见了你和迪克说的话。”

 

布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。

 

“超级听力。”超人解释说，“我想说的是我会。我会和蝙蝠侠约会，如果他表示出一丁点儿兴趣的话。所以，”他轻轻笑了一下，“我不应该威胁平民，不过……你最好留神着点儿，韦恩先生。”

 

他仰起头冲向天空，布鲁斯对他喊道：“你还欠我个会呢！”

 

超人猛地在半空中停下来，转过身问道：“什么？”

 

“那个我俩一直在推迟的会，”布鲁斯说道，“而我其实挺需要你那个带我一程的提议的。我的喷气机一点儿也不通风，我的制服也不是用最透气的材料做的。”

 

又花了另一秒，而这个——这个是布鲁斯最喜欢的消遣：看着那轻轻挑起的眉毛，那缓缓张开的下巴，然后领悟终于，终于，降临。

 

“你在和我开玩笑吧。”超人最终说道，“你过去的十个月里都在和你自己谈恋爱？”

 

“是啊，克拉克，”布鲁斯苦着脸，“你那么一说的话听起来还真是无比自恋。”

 

“是的，你就是。”超人呻吟着，“我简直不能相信——我一半的时间在那边跟哈尔对你说三道四，另一半的时间在跟露易丝称赞你饱满的屁股，都是为了什么？你个狡猾的混蛋，为什么你不告诉我？”

 

“我给你送了玫瑰，你个蠢货。即使迪克都看明白了。”

 

“哦。”超人用手捂住脸，“哦，不，你查了你的语音留言了么？”

 

“我查了，”布鲁斯得意洋洋地说，“你听起来好像是天塌了一样。”

 

“我感觉上就是天塌下来了，你这个残忍的混蛋！今晚我才不会捎你回去。”

 

“真小气，不过我预料到了。”布鲁斯坏笑着说，“我们重新开始怎么样？——我明晚能请你吃晚饭吗？”

 

————————

 

接下来的一切就都很顺利了。布鲁斯给了绑匪充满怒火的一拳，任由警察把自己拽开。“我律师会把你底裤都告掉！”他嚷着，挣扎中趁机掸掉了他安在戈登身上的窃听器。“哦，还有你最好把那一百五十万转回我的帐户上去，一个子儿也别少，你个混蛋！”

 

他又装模作样地表演了一分钟，才发现迪克不见了。他离开人群，发现迪克正在和超人挥手告别，而他的同事冲向了天空。

 

“你还好吗？”他伸手搂过迪克——一小部分是为了给那些摄影机提供素材，但更多的是为了显示他的关心。那男孩的眼里充满了挣扎。

 

“怎么了，”布鲁斯跪了下来，“你受伤了吗？”

 

“我简直不能相信。”迪克说道，就好像被蛰到了一样从他怀里挣开，“你怎么能干出那种事？”

 

“什么？”布鲁斯皱起了眉，从没这么迷茫过，“我怎么能干出哪种事？”

 

“你约了超人出去？你背着蝙蝠侠和超人劈腿？”迪克大声指控到，“你怎么能那么干？”

 

在他们身后，维琪维尔拉过一个镜头对准了自己的脸：“多亏了超人，警方已将绑匪捉拿归案，韦恩及格雷森安然无恙。

但是，今夜通过格雷森之口，我们了解到了大家最爱的超英罗曼史的另一个兴奋转折。我们心爱的哥谭王子是否脚踏蝙蝠超人两条船？——两位都是世上广为人知的最具杀伤力、最具争议性的超级英雄。这是大名鼎鼎的哥谭现代灰姑娘童话的终结，还是另一个全新篇章的开始？

GNN记者维琪维尔，哥谭广场现场为您发回报道。”

 

全文完


End file.
